Whelm Me, If You Dare
by Ayuuki-chan
Summary: Sometimes you just have to let hormones do their thing, and sometimes you just get a little bit lucky. Bird and Arrow pairing.


I don't own Young Justice in any way. Any resemblance to any one you know is purely coincidental. :)

* * *

He always wondered what it'd be like to kiss her.

It's not that he thinks about it excessively (note: obsessively). Sometimes the thought just pops out of no where, and really what's wrong with that? He was a healthy, young, and incredibly active teenager. Sure it invaded his otherwise preoccupied mind most of the time; a good example being the time when he just stared at her mouth during free period as she talked about how crazy it was to keep up with the curriculum at Gotham Academy and something else, maybe the cafeteria or getting ice-cream after school - he just couldn't quite remember.

When Artemis Crock realized that her close friend, maybe her only friend in GA, wasn't even paying the slightest bit of attention to what she was saying, she glared at him. She hoped there wasn't anything on her face since he'd been blatantly staring at her lips, to which he assured her (after finally focusing on something other than those distracting things) that there was nothing wrong at all. Needless to say, the archeress was confused by his peculiar actions.

Then there were times they were on missions and he'd lose himself completely in daydreams about running his fingers across her lips and coaxing her to let him in. Fantasies weren't really doing the real thing any justice; however, dreams were much more explicit than anything his imagination could ever cook up. There were times when they were decent enough, but then _those _showed up more frequently as he reached puberty, and Robin was forced to believe that some god out there was torturing his poor, over-sexually-charged soul.

He was sure Batman was going to kill him for being so distracted all the time, but it's not like he can control the blasted hormones! It was totally normal for a teenager to be thinking about kissing, a girl, especially if said girl's so hell bent on pouting at him like_ that_ with those incredibly soft-looking lips of hers.

And he's just about had it. He's tired of waiting for three years in hopes that as time moves on he'd eventually get tired of it - of her. He's tired of fantasizing about her because he gets to spend his days with the real thing, but they're still not _together _together. He's tired of always being so... _Distraught_.

And that's how Robin found himself grinning like a cat at a stunned Artemis.

"What did you just say?" she asked hesitantly.

His lips quirked, "I said, 'Kiss me'."

She stood there with her mouth hanging open. It closed and then fell again, oddly reminding Robin of a gaping fish. He could tell how distraught _she _was now, what with the hair on her ponytail starting to stray away from the rest. He was glad she followed his advice in making it a high-ponytail instead of her usual low one. It suited her, in a classy sort of way.

The Boy Wonder grinned smugly at the archer in front of him, obviously enjoying the chaos he was causing within her. It just made him feel so much better to know that he was getting this kind of reaction from her this time around.

"Look, we've been going around this thing for too long. I want you just as much as you want me. Don't think I didn't catch you looking at my ass when I went to get the milk in the fridge the other night."

Again, she gaped. "I was NOT looking at your ass!"

"Sure you weren't."

A few tinges of pink were sprinkling along her cheeks.

Deciding that he's waited long enough for this - whatever _this_ is - and that it's useless to keep dragging it, he decided to twist the knife a little.

"And you didn't wake up at 4AM, sneak into the gym, and avoid all the surveillance cameras just to watch me train."

This time she blushed.

"Are you blackmailing me?" He shook his head 'no'.

Her throat was starting to feel dry, "So... You like me?"

He gave her a smile. No, not like the ones before. This was more reassuring than anything else; it was actually sincere. "Yes."

"So, uhm... You want me to kiss you?"

"Mmhmm." The grin's back.

"And you've known I liked you for how long?"

"I didn't. I guessed. And hoped. "

Oh yeah, she was _definitely_ feeling the traught now.

If it were possible, his grin grew even wider and slightly more playful than usual.

"Now are we done with the interrogations? Otherwise, I'd really love to get to the fun bit of this little moment we're having now," he said, wagging his eyebrows suggestively at her.

She started reaching for one of her arrows.

Laughingly raising his arms in mock surrender, "Whoooa, easy there spitfire! I was kidding!"

She stopped for a second, as if she were contemplating something, before she moved herself closer to him.

"Keep your hands up and to yourself."

He smirked. "Yes ma'am."

She leaned in and softly brushed her lips on his. It was so light it was practically non-existent. Nevertheless it was there, and it sent warm tingles up his spine. She was starting to pull away, but he wouldn't have that. Not after finally getting what he's been dreaming of for ages now.

He reached for the back of her neck and pulled her in for a deep, toe-curling, mind numbing kiss. She didn't slap him or anything. In fact, she happily wrapped her arms around his neck and eagerly kissed back.

Needless to say, he didn't have to wonder anymore. Robin was _definitely_ more than whelmed.

* * *

As much as I love Wally x Artemis (aka.** Spitfire**), I also fell in love with the bird and arrow pairing. Definitely has its merits, especially after one _particular_ episode. They just seem to mesh well for some reason.

I did a time skip so that I can play around with the idea of a Robin going through puberty.

Artemis - 18 years old / Robin - 16 years old.


End file.
